


A Demon Hunter Walks Into a K Mart...

by shaqfu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Demons, M/M, The unsettling feeling of a K Mart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8844406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaqfu/pseuds/shaqfu
Summary: ...and the demon says, "Hey dude, I'm just trying to do my job!"





	1. Chapter 1

Keith had been tracking down this god damn lower demon for a month and he was tired. It should have been a simple task. Find the demon, stare it down, stab it and kill it, on to the next case. Yet, here Keith was at his wit’s end in an almost abandoned K Mart.

 

“What the fuck?” Keith whispered with feeling as he walked into the store. The K Mart wasn’t just a K Mart but a K Mart inside of a mini mall. After walking through the sliding doors, he noticed that half of the shops were abandoned except for one bizarrely lively Subway and of course the K Mart that Keith was reluctantly walking into.

 

_ I hate these damn K Marts, everybody’s auras are fucked up because the store itself just emits fear and hate. Plus all the clothes smell sorta weird. _ Keith thought as he walked through the automatic glass doors.

 

He slowly walked through the aisles of the K Mart eyeing the overly excited families on the packaging of all of the camping equipment. Something about their smiles unnerved Keith. Between feeling a faint pull proving that the demon was in the building and the still air of the almost abandoned K Mart, Keith felt uneasy, even if he has done this hundreds of times. (Hunting demons or walking through a K Mart, you decide.) It was almost as if the demon was right in front of him, minding his own business and hiding in plain site. It was like the demon had no ill intentions, could it be he was just possibly shopping?

 

_ Doubt it _ Keith decided as soon as the thought crossed his mind. He would admit it though, this hunt was getting weirder and weirder by the second.

 

Slowly moving towards the back, Keith felt the presence getting stronger. He quietly took out his knife, swiveling his head trying to spot the demon. He moved towards the electronics section of the store.

 

_ Great, of course he’s in the section where everything’s easy to break  _ Keith sighed to himself.

 

As Keith wheeled around a corner, he was met with an employee around his age unpacking VHSes onto the shelf.

 

“Dude, are those VHSes?” Keith asked not able to help himself, sliding his knife into his back pocket and moving his jacket to cover the hilt.

 

The employee looked up and instantly Keith felt a chill run through his spine.

 

“Yea, they are,” the employee said acting like this was an everyday occurrence.

 

Keith knew this was the demon but for some reason he felt like this wasn’t the right time to kill him. He looked human enough, of course they all did, but there was something about this demon that was almost too human. He was a little bit taller than Keith, lanky, shorter dark brown hair, with tanned skin. The only thing really inhuman about him was that despite wearing a faded blue shirt, he seemed to have a bizarre brightness to him in comparison to the rest of the drab and desolate store.

 

“But that’s not normal, like Blurays are out?” he began, playing along. “Why are you unpacking those? Unless this is some bullshit illusion for you to blend into human society?” Keith continued on, thinking out loud and connecting the pieces, quickly pulling out his knife.

 

The demon’s eyes widened. Keith noticed his name tag said “Lance.”

 

“Woah, woah, woah, not cool dude. This is my actual job,” Lance loudly whispered, putting his hands up.

 

“You’ve got to be lying,” Keith said flatly, still in a fighting stance.

 

“Ok, yea, K Marts are creepy as hell and it helps that they’re kinda a liminal space so I can blend into human society, but jeez, I’m just here to make some cash so I can not be broke while trying to find a real job,” Lance sighed, hands still up, eyes shut in fear.

 

Keith finally started to relax realizing that maybe the demon wasn’t lying. “Honestly, I’ve been trying to track you down for the past month, how do you keep avoiding me?”

 

“Wait, somebody hired you to kill me?” Lance asked, eyes opening and widening in fear again.

 

Keith blushed. “Nah, I was walking around the mall last month and felt you and then tried to hunt you out,” he admitted embarrassingly.

 

“Are you shitting me? I was just trying to buy some stupid overpriced game at Gamestop. Who even is a,” Lance looked around and lowered his voice, “demon hunter,” back to full volume, “anymore, anyway?”

 

“Would you make fun of me if I said it was a family business?” Keith squeaked out.

 

Keith hated to admit that he was born into a family of demon hunters, it made him feel like he was a part of a bad television series or something.

 

Lance sighed, “Alright Dean Winchester, how about you stick around here for another thirty minutes and you let me unload my VHSes in peace and then we can go grab some food in the Subway on my break and you can ask me all the stupid demon questions you want, and then you decide if you want to kill me then, ok?”

 

Keith blinked his eyes, slightly confused about what was happening, was he being casually asked out by the demon he was trying to kill?

 

“Preferably, I’d rather you killed me on Black Friday though, like right before my shift, but you know, if you’re the one killing me, I really don’t decide when it happens,” Lance continued on, smiling now.

 

“Al-alright,” Keith finally said, putting his knife back into his sheath and walking towards the aisle filled with snack cakes.

 

“I’m Lance by the way,” Lance shouted, naturally waving his arm in the air and balancing on his tip toes.

 

“Keith,” the demon hunter answered, lifting his hand waving without turning back around to look at Lance.

 

———

 

“And that’s the story of how my friend accidentally talked me into doing occult magic making me a lower level demon,” Lance said sucking soda from his straw and into his mouth, trying to act casual.

 

“So your friend talked you into buying a book at a thrift store—“

 

“And I followed what it said for shits and giggles and here we are,” Lance said, smiling.

 

“And you’re ok with this?” Keith asked, biting into his cookie.

 

“Well, it happened the summer of my senior year of college, and colleges are weird enough that nobody will notice anything weird about a person unless something stands out and since I’ve always been really really good looking, nobody noticed when I came back to school,” he explained with a nod.

 

“People just thought your skin looked better?” Keith asked, still trying to mentally talk himself into believing the story Lance just told him.

 

“I shit you not, some guy on the football team in my stats class asked if I started wearing makeup.”

 

“That’s,” Keith tried to find the right word, “wild?”

 

“You’re telling me!” Lance shot back with a laugh.

 

This was the most friendly and lively demon Keith has ever met. Once again, this case seemed to have been the biggest outlier of his career. Lance was charismatic and funny, he had ambitions. Shoot, he was Keith’s age, he couldn’t kill the guy.

 

Keith sighed, “Lance, I can’t kill you. I won’t do it,” he said, making up his mind.

 

From the corner of his eye, Keith noticed the Subway employee tilt her head and make a face.

 

“Oh thank god,” Lance whispered leaning back in his chair. The Subway employee looked like she was about to say something.

 

“Just promise me that you won’t do anything stupid, I’m only the first person to hunt you, you got to take care of yourself,” Keith said, trying to be serious.

 

“Maybe you should protect me, be my handsome bodyguard,” Lance joked lacing his fingers together and resting his head on them, batting his eyelashes.

 

Keith’s cheeks heated up, “I doubt you’d want me around for that long,” Keith said looking away, clearly embarrassed that Lance was flirting, even if it was jokingly.

 

“Nah, come on, it’d be fun, you didn’t kill me so you can’t be that bad,” Lance said, getting up and balling up his trash in his hand.

 

“I don’t think my parents would really like it if I hung out with a demon,” Keith said, following Lance’s lead.

 

“This sounds like a bad euphemism for staying in the closet but still having a boyfriend anyway,” Lance shot back.

 

“I’m not in the closet!” Keith shouted, getting flustered.

 

“Whatever you say, Keith-y the Demon Slayer,” Lance said with a laugh, walking towards the exit of the Subway.

 

Keith started sputtering, vocabulary failing him.

 

“Anyway, I gotta go back to unload outdated electronics, shoot me a text if you want to protect me from the harsh and dangerous supernatural world,” Lance said with a wink as he wrote down his phone number on Keith’s hand.

 

Keith stared at the number written in blue permanent marker on the palm of his right hand.

 

“See you around,” Lance said, slowly walking back to the automatic sliding doors of the K Mart.

 

When Keith looked up, Lance’s eyes were completely blacked out and he was blowing a kiss towards Keith.


	2. Chapter 2

”Keith, buddy, darling pal, babe, could you maybe come help me out?”

 

“Did you just call me babe?” Keith asked after he heard Lance’s voice over the phone, clearly not focused on the problem at hand.

 

“That’s besides the point. This morning, I went to Dunkin Donuts and this guy came up to me and whispered ‘I’m gonna kill you,’ and at first I thought he was just a homeless man just hiding behind a trash can hoping somebody would throwout half of bagel or something until I saw his knife that suspiciously looked a lot like yours and I panicked and threw my change at him.”

 

“You threw change at him?”

 

“It was only two bucks and like sixteen cents? Anyway, I sprinted to my car and now I’m here at work, unpacking push lawn mowers, so please, before my shift ends at six can you help me out?”

 

Keith took a second to mentally connect all the dots. “I can’t believe you threw your change at a demon hunter. Wait, what did he look like?”

 

“Short, long brown hair, homeless looking. No offense but all of you kinda look homeless,” Lance commented.

 

“That is literally the only other hunter you have met and I don’t even look homeless so I don’t know what you’re saying,” Keith shot back. After a sigh, he continued, “Luckily, that doesn’t sound like anybody else in my family.”

 

“Cool, so it’s a random stranger hunter, great, awesome.”

 

“Yea, I’ll make sure to assist you home and stuff,” Keith agreed, glancing at the clock.

 

“My hero,” Lance joked as he continued to unpack the lawnmowers.

 

Keith noted that he had a few hours to read his book in peace and until he had to go babysit Lance, that’s exactly what he planned on doing.

 

“Ok, for real, I gotta go. My boss is eyeing me. I’ll see you at six,” Lance tacked on and hung up on Keith.

 

———

 

“Thanks for coming, babe,” Lance said before Keith could tap Lance on the shoulder to surprise him.

 

“This is the second time you called me babe now. I’m not your babe. Anyway, how’d you know it was me?” Keith asked, blushing.

 

“You know, demon senses or some shit? Smells? Auras? I don’t know. Like I said, demon stuff,” Lance said as he shrugged and turned around to face Keith.

 

Before Keith could get a word out, Lance noticed Keith’s face. “Aw, you’re blushing.”

 

“No comment,” Keith gritted, trying to will his cheeks drain of the excess blood.

 

“It’s ok, I think it’s cute. Shoot, I gave you my number to flirt with you. You’re cute Keith,” Lance reassured, as he walked to door labeled “EMPLOYEES ONLY”.

 

“I’ll be back in a flash,” Lance said with a wink towards Keith.

 

This man was going to kill Keith.

 

———

 

“I didn’t realize you actually wanted me to come to your house until your friend came over,” Keith admitted, looking around Lance’s room.

 

The room was a mess. Lance was quickly kicking a bunch of half dirty sweaters under his desk while trying to be slick about it.

 

“Well I mean, what if the hunter tracks me to my house?” Lance asks, matter-of-factly.

 

“I doubt it, but I don’t blame you for being nervous. I’ll stick around until your friend comes over,” Keith replied.

 

Lance grinned, thankful that he was not only hanging out with Keith but being protected by him too.

 

Keith looked around the room taking in his surroundings. He stared at the framed photo of Justin Timberlake, circa 1999, wondering where the hell Lance even got it while Lance turned on a the television in the corner of the room.

 

“Hey you want to play a round of Smash or something?” he cautiously asked, hoping that the demon hunter had a normal enough childhood that he knew what Super Smash Brothers was.

 

“I’m gonna fuck you up with Kirby,” Keith calmly answers as he moved towards Lance’s bed. A wide grin spread across Lance’s face.

 

They had been playing for an hour, going back and forth between winning and losing and as much as Keith hated to admit it, they were an even match.

 

After the screen flashed that Olimar was the winner, Lance placed his controller on the bed. Halfway through their round, Lance heard and felt his phone vibrate and mentally noted to check the text after the round was over. Finally, it was time to read the text that was most likely from Hunk. After checking his phone, there was a frown on his face.

 

“What’s up?” Keith asked after taking a sip of his glass of water.

 

“Hunk bailed, says he has to wake up early for a thing at work tomorrow. He’s a fake for having an adult job already and not being able to protect me in my time of need,” Lance answered, clearly pretending not to be upset.

 

Keith sighed and then swallowed. He couldn’t just leave Lance alone, he wanted to make sure that the demon was safe, as weird as it sounded.

 

“I’ll stay with you,” Keith finally said.

 

“What?” Lance asked, head jerking up to make eye contact with Keith.

 

“Yea, I really had nothing going on today besides seeing you, and my brother and parents are far more capable at demon shit than I am,” Keith said with a shrug.

 

“Really? You’ll do that?” Lance asked, in disbelief.

 

“Dude, it’s fine,” Keith reassured, trying not to blush. “I may need to borrow a shirt or something though since this is the only thing I have on me right now, but yea, I’ll text my brother and tell him I’ll be out tonight.”

 

Lance flashed a wide grin once again.

 

 

 

“I’ll just sleep on the floor, it’s ok,” Keith said, now wearing his jeans, socks, and Lance’s oversized second grade choir t-shirt.

 

“The bed is big enough Keith! Our legs were touching the whole time we were playing video games, neither one of us, despite who we are and how we met, will burst into flames if we sleep in the same bed,” Lance shot back.

 

He did have a point, and Keith really would love to snuggle up to Lance but he knew better than that to even dream about it, but once Lance made it clear that he didn’t mind, Keith humored his own love struck thoughts.

 

“Might as well,” Keith sighed. Before he crawled into the bed, he placed his small dagger on Lance’s night stand.

 

“Kinky,” Lance commented.

 

“It’s, it’s for safety,” Keith sputtered, blushing profusely.

 

“I know, I know,” Lance said laughing at Keith’s reaction. “It’s so easy to rile you up though, I almost can’t help but do it since you look so cute,” he admitted.

 

Keith turned an even darker shade of red and turned on his side to avoid facing Lance.

 

“I’m not cute,” Keith huffed, making Lance laugh even harder.

 

“Whatever you say,” Lance replied after he calmed down.

 

It was quiet for a moment after Lance turned off the light and settled into his spot on the bed. Keith, slowly turned trying to get comfortable.

 

“Dude, maybe if you took your pants off you wouldn’t be so uncomfortable,” Lance suggested into the darkness.

 

Keith wanted to explain that he just sorta tossed and turned always but if that was an invitation to take off his pants, Keith was not going to decline it.

 

“As long as you’re ok with it,” Keith replied, thankful the nobody could see him blushing for what felt like the tenth time that night. Keith heard Lance’s affirming grunt and In a single motion, Keith pulled off his pants and rubbed his legs together, mourning the loss of warmth.

 

“You’re cold now, aren’t you?” Lance asked, half joking, half exasperated.

 

“Yea, I am,” Keith replied quietly. 

 

It was embarrassing how helpless he seemed in these past few minutes, between borrowing clothes from Lance and having to be reassured that it was ok to crawl into Lance’s bed and take off his pants; this was the opposite of how Keith usually was. He prided himself on self sufficiency and independence, and yet he was afraid to do anything but be polite to the demon he almost killed the day before.

 

Wordlessly, Lance snuggled up a little bit closer to Keith.

 

“I know my feet are cold but I promise the rest of me is warm,” Lance spoke as he wrapped his arms around the demon hunter.

 

Keith relaxed into the touch, despite wanting to tense up. This was going against everything Keith had known and he was definitely going to spend a lot of time reflecting on this night in the morning, both in a good and bad way.

 

“Relax, I won’t hurt you,” Lance said into the back of Keith’s neck, noticing the stiffness. 

 

“I feel like I’m playing with fire,” Keith admitted to the demon.

 

“So do I,” Lance quietly agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guess who's back by popular demand? after holiday hell, a con, and an actual adult article getting published, I'm here back, and with a plot in mind! Don't ever say I'm not good to y'all.
> 
> Hopefully, this will be updating once a week (unless my job decides to slam me with constant work again).  
> SO! UNTIL NEXT TIME Y'ALL!

**Author's Note:**

> my friend just said she got spn flashbacks while betaing this fic and I was so damn offended.  
> anyway, I should...probably go write my voltron secret santa gift
> 
> also, this k mart is based off of the k mart by my house. in fact, the only two k marts I've ever been in are that one and the one in penn station. both, in the year of our lord, 2016, had vhses in them.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/vicunad) | [tumblr](http://countvonroo.tumblr.com/)


End file.
